Pugilist
Description Expert in unarmed brawling. Can knock enemies back with an Uppercut or stun all around with a sweeping kick. -Unlock with 6500 morale for Kongregate/mobile versions; unlock by earning Heavy Metal Hero Achievement for Steam version- Base Stats Base Damage: 'Min 1, Max 3 No weapons Starter Set Perk *'Knockout (Starting Perk) - Inspire extra Morale by killing stunned or dazed enemies. (+10 morale) *'Thick Skull' (Unlock 7500 morale) - +1 base Magic Resist. Daze effects expire twice as quickly. *'Wrecking Ball' (Unlock 7500 morale) - 'Sweep' pushes enemies back a square. Effect is improved by the Knockback talent. *'Spitting Blood' (Unlock 6500 morale) - Live for the fight! Lose 1 attack at high health (100% to 75% health), but inflict extra blinding criticals when badly wounded. (50% health or lower, you gain an extra 50% crit rate and these crits blind) *'I Travel Light' (Unlock 12,500 morale) - Refuse Armor and Hats to hone your unarmed style even further. +2 base Attack and Speed. and Headwear cannot be equipped while I Travel Light is active. Gear *'Fightin' Mitts' (Unlock 1600 morale) - Start with Brawler's Hand Wraps. *'Fightin' Shoes' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Start with Boxer's Boots. *'Fightin' Stuff' (Unlock 4800 morale) - Start with two Potion of Invincibility and a Potion of Rage. *'Fightin' Words' (Unlock 9000 morale) - +2 base Intelligence Talents '-Start-' *'Uppercut' - Starting skill. *'Sweep' - Starting skill. ---- '-Set 1-' *'Footwork (+multi)' Run faster. Hit harder. #+1 speed, +1 attack #+2 speed, +2 attack *'Unarmed (+damage)' Greatly increase your punching damage. #2-4 damage #3-5 damage #4-6 damage #5-8 damage #6-10 damage *'Toughness (+HP)' Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+7 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' *'Headbutt (Upgrade)' *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Footwork) *Can't get this if you have Come At Me. *'Come At Me (Skill)' *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Unarmed) *Can't get this if you have Headbutt. *'Chi Mastery (Passive)' Master the flow! Finishing enemies with Uppercut or Headbutt, or while they're Dazed, will drop extra health orbs. *Minimum level: 4 *Buy previous talent. (Toughness) #+1 bonus orb rate ---- '-Set 3-' *'Reflexes (Passive)' Whenever an enemy would land a hit, gain a chance to dodge sideways into a free square if possible. *Minimum level: 3 #+20% dodge chance #+40% dodge chance *'Knockback (Passive)' Dramatically increase the distance enemies are knocked back by your Uppercut or Headbutt skill. *Minimum level: 6 *Buy previous talent. (Headbutt or Chi Mastery) *'Fatality (Passive)' *Minimum level: 6 *Buy previous talent. (Chi Mastery) Notes * As a swift melee class, it's important to focus on overall getting more attack or health. Speed is worth getting if you already do high damage. * Skills with Knockback will send a enemy into other enemies which will damage those enemies as well. * Knockback can be used to push a enemy into a pit. * Headbutt, Sweep and Uppercut will always hit. * Unarmed Vital Strike will make you switch places with a enemy and inflicts -4 speed. * You can sharpen your fists with a Whetstone. in v 1.19 * The Pugilist cannot use the Tome to increase stats, instead the Pugilist will throw ít at an enemy, dealing 2-8 damage. When thrown, the Pugilist will quote "Eat Book". * Reflexes can improve dodge chance to over 100% in the tower, but it will have no additional effect. Flavor Text Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class